


A Mistake

by talefeathers



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Eye Trauma, Gen, Mild Gore, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Roland and Cuthbert stand side by side at the edge of a canyon. Cuthbert asks a question that Roland isn't prepared for.





	A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I made a mistake" for Roland Deschain.

Roland and Cuthbert stood side by side on an outcropping overlooking a copper-colored canyon. Summer was beginning its descent into fall, and the afternoon heat was just shy of uncomfortable. Roland turned to watch a breeze rifle affectionately through his friend’s curls, to marvel at the stillness of his ever-wagging tongue. For once in his life, Cuthbert Allgood didn’t seem to have anything to add. For once in his life, he seemed well and truly content. Then, finally, he spoke.

“Cry off the Tower, Roland,” he said.

Roland’s breath froze in his throat.

“These worlds are broken,” Cuthbert continued. “They were broken before either of us was born. Perhaps they were even made that way. Why should it be down to you to fix them?”

Cuthbert turned slowly to face him, revealing a mess of gore where his left eye had once been. Smiling wryly.

“You’ve already led one ka-tet to death,” Cuthbert said.

“I made a mistake,” Roland replied, voice hoarse. “Not about the Tower, but about Farson. He –”

Cuthbert laughed. It wasn’t a bitter sound, not some corpse’s raspy echo. Roland could have guarded against that, could have chalked it up to some interference, probably by Walter O’Dim. No, it was every note Cuthbert’s laugh, playful and warm, all mirth and no malice. It made Roland’s whole chest cavity ache.

“Vannay always said that you had no imagination,” Cuthbert grinned, “but if that’s so, I don’t know how you managed that delusion.”

Roland fell silent again, his throat tight. Cuthbert turned away, once more looking out over the canyon and hiding his ruined eye.

“Cry off, Roland,” he said. “You’ve led one ka-tet to death, but there’s time yet to spare this one.”

“I can’t,” Roland said, though they both knew that wasn’t true. Cuthbert laughed again. Still his laugh, all mirth and no malice, but this time Roland thought he heard tears beneath it.

“Roland Deschain, you’re an ass,” Cuthbert said.

And then Roland woke.


End file.
